The Reunion
by Im-the-fang-to-your-bang
Summary: Michael gets to see his metaphorical sister but what happens when he finds her lying unconsious in a pool of her own blood? and the doctor says something he never expected...my first fanfic     credit to Sunlance for proof reading it  mild-strong language
1. Chapter 1

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

CHAPTER ONE

Michael's POV

I woke up this morning with a massive headache which was caused by my beautiful girlfriend, Eve, screaming with excitement in my ear all night long. She couldn't sleep last night after she found out my sister Katie was coming to stay with us, well she wasn't technically my sister but she felt like it, I grew up with her I've known her most of my life and for sure all of hers.

Katie always was special to me I loved her to bits, she's 15 years old and is the best metaphorical sister you could ask for, she had a heart melting smile which always ended up making you smile even at the most depressing of times. She always knew how to melt people's hearts even as a baby. My granddad, Sam, was like a dad to her especially after her mom died in that car crash when she was 5. Her dad was and still is an abusive drunk and was barely around for Katie growing up so Sam took it upon himself to look after her.

"Michael, hello Mikey you there?" asked Eve as she clicked her fingers in front of my face bringing me out of my trail of thought. "What?" I asked with a bit too much annoyance in my voice.

"I said you need to get up we need to go fetch Katie!" said Eve with a hell of a lot of enthusiasm in her voice. She loved Katie just as much as I did, she and Katie have always been the best of friends they practically think alike, it's actually really scary when you think about it. "Eve, its only 9 o'clock, I know your excited, I mean I am it's been ages since I last saw her, but we don't need to pick her up until 2"

"Oh, well you still need to get up, I'm on the verge of killing Shane he's doing my head in" Eve said doing a frustrated gesture with her hands. "Why? What's he done now?" I asked with an all too serious face. "He's lecturing me on how to make eggs and saying that I'm incapable of making anything and that I could burn milk by just looking at it." I burst out laughing at that, I tried hard to hold it back, but god that was funny, Shane really was one for annoying her. Eve did an eye roll that was emphasized by her thick black eye liner and stormed out the door and clomped down the stairs.

Next thing I hear is Eve and Shane arguing with each other. Well I'd better get up and break up the kiddies.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter two

**Michael's POV**

I jumped out of bed and threw on my Green Day t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to end the bickering between the children.

"Bite me!" shouted Eve in the most annoyed voice I've heard from her since I've known her. "Blow me," replied Shane with a grin on his face. Obviously Shane's just owned her and Eve can't think of a comeback so she goes for her usual 'Bite me' statement to which Shane replies with his usual 'blow me' comment. God they're such big children. "Uh… no thanks, I'll think you find that's Claire's job."

"Hey you two stop it already and Eve that's one image I don't want in my head!" I said cringing at the thought of it. Shane just stood there with one massive grin on his face as Eve came over to me and embraced me in a hug. I moved her hair off her neck and slowly kissed up her neck and then on her lips lightly. Shane had obviously had enough of watching me and Eve and headed over to the PlayStation to play his favourite zombie killing game.

"Ok you two I want you to promise me that you will stop the bickering while Katie's here," I asked in my most serious but soft tone of voice. The last thing I want is for them to start shouting again. "Ye, ok man, you have my word." He said while swerving back and forth on the couch as he avoids the zombies attack. "Yeah, sure Michael. I won't be bickering with the big child over there anyway; me and Katie have a lot of things to catch up on." She means they have a lot of shopping related things to talk about, then again Katie was never really into shopping, she didn't mind going if it involved her getting a new pair of trainers, or some useless stuff she'll never even look at let alone use ever again.

I released Eve from our embrace so I could go get some blood from the fridge. I walked into the kitchen to find Claire stood against the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. She had obviously retreated to safety when Shane and Eve where arguing. She looked tired and a bit dazed at that. "Claire? Are you alright?" I asked her. The concern in my voice was obvious and she immediately noticed it, you could tell because she gave me a smile. "Yeah, I was just thinking about what I was going to do today, seeing as I have no school and Myrnin doesn't need me today."

"Well why don't you and Eve go shopping? That'll give me time to fetch Katie and get her settled in before Eve starts attacking her with her hugs and questions." That got a giggle and a genuine smile out of Claire. I gave her a hug before I left the kitchen to go get a shower before I went to fetch Katie.

**Katie's POV**

My phone alarm went off this morning at around 6, god I was so not a morning person. As I stood up off my bed I felt sick, so I bolted it to the toilet just to make it in time. God I've been sick every day for the last 3 days. I wonder if I've caught a bug or something. Probably, especially with the amount of people who walk around this town; and I bet half of them don't wash their hands. The thought of that made me cringe, and sent a shiver down my spine.

When I was finished throwing my guts up, I flushed the chain and walked over to the sink to wash my hands and brush my teeth several times. After the whole clean up routine I got undressed and stepped into the shower. There is nothing like a nice warm shower in the morning. When I was done there I shoved on my black bathrobe with a picture of a red ninja squirrel on the left side of it, and walked back to my room. I blow dried my hair and put on my snoopy shirt with a pair of black denim shorts, my florescent pink tights and my knee high converse (which were black with pink laces). When I was finished there I walked down stairs to find my supposed father laid on the floor asleep.

I carefully walked around him and into the kitchen where I found my Pokémon mug, which I filled to the brim with white coffee. I know it's not real coffee but hey it's how I like it, my mom used to love it the same way before she died. At that instant my phone buzzed telling me I had a message. It was from my gorgeous boyfriend Jason.

_**Hey babe, feeling better? –J xx**_

_**Yeah tnx I think it was just a bug or something. I miss u –K xx**_

_**Ye I miss you to, I promise ill come see you really soon just sorting some business. I love you-J xx**_

_**I love you too – K xx**_

I loved Jason I really did; I hadn't seen him in a while though. Just then I remembered where I was supposed to be going today and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. _Crap_. Michael said he'd be here by 2 and its now…. 12? _Double crap._ I better get packing. So I ran up the stairs as fast as I could without waking up my dad; he really wasn't a morning person especially if it meant he woke up to a nice hangover.


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter three

**Eve's POV**

Oh my god! I was so excited, not only is like my best friend coming to stay with us, but Claire has asked me to go shopping with her! It's usually me who has to drag her shopping, but not today. I'm so excited I can't stop jumping around.

"Eve calm down, I asked you to go shopping with me, it's not like you won a million pound!" Claire said watching me jump up and down. Hmmm she was starting to look sea sick; I think I should stop now and try to calm myself. "Okay CB, sorry, it's just that I'm so excited I can't wait! Ooooo while we are there is it alright if I call into this really cool shop; I ordered Katie something special to wear for when we all go out tomorrow."

"Ye sure; But Eve please stop, you've started jumping again and your making me feel sea sick." She was being incredibly serious, I mean god she was almost turning green. Just then Shane came in and went straight to Claire wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. I decided then that was my cue to go before I started witnessing their porno make out session.

As I entered the living room I was hit by the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Yeah, you guessed it right, it was Michael playing on his guitar; by the looks of it he was working on something new. "Hey baby what you working on?" I asked in my sweetest of voices, while wrapping my arms around Michael's neck. "Just a song for Katie. She wanted a new song to sing, so I told her I would right her one," he replied with a smile on his face as he put his guitar down and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Just then Claire came in with Shane following behind her. "Right then Eve, you ready to go?" she asked looking directly at me. "Ye, just one sec," I replied then kissed Michael long and hard, before breaking the kiss and grabbing my keys. "Come on then CB, let's go!" Claire gave Shane a kiss and then strolled over to me smiling. "Ready?" I asked as I grabbed my skull bag off the coffee table. "Ye, let's get moving so we're back before dark," she said while grabbing her bag off the floor near the door.

We left the house and went over to my Hearse, which was parked outside the house. It wasn't exactly a sunny day, it was quite dark out but it wasn't dark enough for vampires though, maybe for them to run from one side of the street to the other but that's about it. We got in the car and off we went. Can't wait to get back though when Katie's here, tonight is going to be the best night ever!

**Katie's POV**

After I was finished packing my few essentials I was going to need, while staying at the glass house, I went down stairs and put my bag in front of the door ready for me to make a quick escape when Michael phoned saying he's here. As I turned around I jumped back against the wall as my dad was stood there with a furious face on. God what did I do this time?

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked keeping my voice soft. The last thing I need or want is my dad screaming and shouting. "Ok? OK? Are you being serious! I woke up this fucking morning with the worst fucking hangover and now your planning on fucking running off!" He screamed at me in his most frightening voice.

"It's not my fault if you drink yourself silly every day, then wake up with a hangover! It's your own doing!" I screamed at him in my most furious voice. God I hated it when he shouts at me because he tried to blame me for his hangover. I hate my dad so much; I wish Sam was my dad...

"Oh! And by the way I told you every day this week, I constantly reminded you that I was staying with Michael for half term!"

"Really? I don't remember, and I certainly don't remember giving you my permission to leave this house!" He shouts loud enough for the entire of Morganville to hear.

"Do you know what father? You don't own me, I don't belong to you! I'm not just some object you can throw around as and when you please!" I scream trying to match the loudness of his voice.

Just then he turns around and hits me at full force across my face. I stumble over and land on the floor with a thud. "How dare you talk to me like that? I'm your father you don't talk to me like that, you ungrateful creature!" he screams in my face while punching me at full force, over and over and over. He then pulls out his pocket knife and slits across my arm. The dark red blood starts to flow out fast as I lay there helpless, watching my father walk out the door, leaving me there to die.

Just before darkness came I heard my phone start ringing "Post blue" by Placebo. Then the darkness came, engulfing me into a deep sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter four

**Michael's POV**

Eve and Claire had left around half an hour ago and it was now 1:30pm. So I was going to leave and fetch Katie soon, I was just grabbing my car key's ready to go when the phone rang. "Shane get off your lazy arse and go get the phone, I'm off to go fetch Katie, will cya in about half hour!" I shouted to Shane as I left. Before I closed the door I could hear Shane groaning as he paused his game to go get the phone.

As I went into the garage where my issued Vamp car was parked, I unlocked it and got in and started to drive to go fetch Katie. I put the radio on to listen to the news as I drove over to where Katie lived. When I arrived I pulled out my phone and rang her. It rang six times before it went to her voice mail. Hmm that's unusual; Katie usually answers her phone after the first two rings. I got out the car and with my vamp speed I ran to the front door, luckily I didn't get burnt as it's quite a gloomy day and the sun is obviously hiding itself among the dark clouds.

The door, to my surprise, was actually open. I pushed the door open and to my horror, there was Katie, laid unconscious in her blood. I could tell she was still alive as I could hear her heart beating. I ran over to her to see where the bleeding was coming from. I found the source of the bleed and took off my shirt to rap around the wound to try and slow the bleeding some. I got out my phone and phoned for an ambulance; just as I got off the phone I heard Katie groan.

"Katie? Can you hear me?" I asked with too much concern in my voice and horror showing through my face. "Michael?" I heard her say in a weak low voice. "It's going to be OK; I promise." Katie just nodded her head with her last bit of strength before falling back into a deep sleep…

**Katie's POV**

As I slowly awoke from my sleep I distinctly remember hearing Michael telling me everything was going to be ok. Oh god what would he do to my dad, when he finds out he did this to me. Not that I care but I don't want him to get into any trouble. Better yet what would Sam do? Sam was Michael's Granddad but has always been there for me, he was like a dad to me, better than the one I call father. I nodded my head at the thought of this, thinking how good it would be if he were my father, a true father who loved me and cared for me. However this slight movement of my head heart like hell, I started to feel drowsy, so with that I went back into the darkness…


	5. Chapter 5

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter five

**Michael's POV**

It had been 10 minutes before the ambulance arrived; Katie was barely conscious and she must have lost over five pints of blood, I was also quite amazed that the scent of her blood didn't bother me; must be because I drank some blood before I left. I got in my car and travelled down to the hospital, after phoning Shane and telling him what had happened and that I didn't know when i was going to be home.

As I arrived at the hospital, I got out of the car and went as fast as my vamp speed would take me, to the reception desk. "Hello, how can I help you?" asked the nice receptionist; obviously she's done this a million and one time's before, for her to be this calm while those around her cry and panic for their loved ones. "Um...I wanted to know what's happening with...K...Katie Rose" I said stuttering through my panic and thoughts on what would happen if she died.

"Oh, Miss Rose is lucky to be alive; it was a good thing you found her when you did" she began before looking at my face, and realising she was just making me feel worse. "She's in A&E. Just down the corridor to your left, room 223" As soon as she finished I was off, shouting my thanks to her as I ran to Katie's room.

I ran into her room, just to see that she was still unconscious and the doctor had just finished bandaging her arm. "Oh god" I whispered as I realised just how seriously injured she was, obviously my whisper was loud enough because the doctor turned around and gave me a reassuring smile. "Ah, Mr Glass, I've been expecting you. I know how close you and Miss Rose are." He said showing no emotion in his face. God it must take a lot out of you, being a doctor having to tell people the bad news day in and day out.

"Miss Rose has sustained many injuries, but nothing to serious; she should recover after a few weeks, but after that shock, she needs to rest; she was close to losing the poor little thing" he said with obvious sadness and concern in his voice. "Poor little thing?" I asked wondering if he had the right notes. Or he might just be crazy.

"Yes, she's pregnant; were you not aware of this?" curiosity ruling his voice. I was in too much shock from what I had just heard, so I just shook my head no. She was pregnant? I thought she was smarter than that. But the main question in my head was; who was the twat, stupid enough to do this to her? I bet he forced her into it. God when I found out, I'm going to kill him.

Just then I heard Katie moan; she was obviously in pain. It wouldn't surprise me after the state I found her in. I wonder if she knew she was pregnant. Surly she would of told me if she was? Wouldn't she? Yeah she defiantly would of, I'm sure of it. I went over to her and nodded to the doctor, so that he knew I wanted to talk to her alone. He nodded in reply and with one last glance he left the room.

**Katie's POV**

I woke up with a moan escaping my mouth, through obvious pain. God it hurt to move. Then the next thing I know Michael is stood in front of me, with concern raiding his eyes. I smiled at him reassuringly, just to make him feel better, I hate seeing him like this. "So then, what's the verdict?" I asked trying to make a joke out of it, to lighten the mood. But failed miserably.

"Well, the doctor says there's nothing to serious, and that you should rest and hopefully recover after a few weeks" I nodded at that taking it in, but somehow I knew that there was something he was hiding from me. After having an argument with myself in my head, I decided to ask him.

"Michael?" "Yeah?" he replied, obviously I had brought him out of his trail of thought. "What aren't you telling me?" he looked stricken at that question. Almost as if he didn't want me to know. "Well, um...um...well..." He kept trailing and it was driving me crazy! I wish he would just get to the point. "You're Pregnant" He said with so many emotions in both his voice and eyes. The ones to which I could work out were; Confusion, anger, surprise and a hint of happiness. Then it hit me, as to what he had just said. Shock broke through both my mind and most likely my facial expression.

"Pregnant?" I said so quietly that it probably wasn't audible; but with Michael being the vamp he is, heard it as clear as day. "Yeah" he replied simply. It must have been more of a shock to him, than it was for me; I mean I picked up on some of the earlier signs, like the morning sickness and the tiredness and little things like that. But of course me being the idiot I am, I put it down to stress or being ill. God I was stupid. I didn't have to spend long figuring out who the father was, seeing as I've only ever been with one person. Oh no... How was I going to tell him he was going to be a father at 17? I mean god how was I supposed to cope with being a mom? I'm only 15.

This must all be one big mistake; but right now I was tired and needed some sleep. So I told Michael I wanted to sleep and that he should go home and sort himself out. He agreed, and gave me a quick, yet gentle hug before leaving me to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter six

**Michael's POV**

After I left the hospital, I drove straight home to get some clean clothes on before I returned to the reality of what had just happened. I need to get into the kitchen for some blood soon to, my blood soaked clothes are tempting me, but somehow I think it's a little disgraceful drinking blood from your clothes.

The fact that Katie was pregnant was still in my mind. I wonder who the father is. She won't tell me, I know she won't, so looks like I'm going to be finding it out by myself then. Just then I arrived in front of the glass house. It was getting dark, I hope Eve's home. Oh god, Eve is going to kill me that I didn't phone her to tell her what had happened. I took in a deep breath and stepped over the threshold locking the door behind me.

I ran into the kitchen for some blood, I was going to need it seeing as I could hear Eve coming down the stairs with big clomps from her doc martins. Just then Eve came blasting through the door. "Michael! Is Katie ok? Why didn't you phone me!" she shouted as she hit me around the back of the head. "Ow, Eve! That hurt!" I complained rubbing my head at where she had hit me; even though it didn't hurt, I mean seriously, I'm a vamp I don't feel pain that easily.

"Eve, she's ok, I promise, the doctor said there's nothing too serious and that she should recover in a few weeks" I was debating in my head on whether to tell Eve that she's pregnant. I decided it wasn't my place to tell, so I left it for now. "And Eve, the only reason I didn't phone you was because I was in the hospital with her; you now we can't use phones in hospitals. Plus I didn't want you worrying" I said with an apologetic look in the hope she would forgive me. It didn't quite go to plan.

"You didn't want me worrying? Michael I've been on the edge of my chair worrying at the fact no one had even bothered to tell me my best friend was lying in hospital and that I had to hear it from Shane; and the fact you hadn't even phoned to tell us what was happening, made me even worse!" she screamed in my face before storming out the kitchen.

Great, now not only is Katie in hospital and pregnant; but now Eve's mad at me. Bloody fantastic.

**Shane's POV**

I had just come out of my room after hearing the shouting downstairs. Great Eve's gone skitz. I started to descend the stairs just as Eve came up them and pushed me to the side on her way. Jesus, she really is pissed. Better go see how Michael is. I mean, Katie and Michael were like really close brother and sister; even though they aren't related. But you wouldn't believe it, they look quite similar and have a lot in common. I wonder…

I walk into the kitchen to see Michael drinking out of his sports bottle. It still gives me the creeps, seeing my best friend drink blood. I still can't get my head around the fact he's a vamp. But hey, he's my best friend; I think I could get used to it. Eventually…

"Hey man, how's Katie?" I asked with some concern in my voice. I knew Katie as a kid, but I wasn't as close to her as Eve and Michael were. "She's alright, the doctor says there's nothing serious and she should be fine after a few weeks." I could tell he was hiding something, but I didn't know whether to ask. I'll see if he tells me; if he doesn't then I'll keep asking until he tells me. "So; do you know who did it?" I really wanted to know, because whoever did that to her, is a sick fucker who needs shooting.

"No….It hadn't really crossed my mind to ask her" he said with some regret in his voice. By the looks of it, he was wondering the same thing himself. Who did do that to her? "Hey dude, what aren't you telling me?" I asked him. I got fed up of waiting. "Nothing man, I told you everything" he said with way too much innocence in his voice, and guilt written all over his face. "Don't lie to me, man. We're best friends right?"

"Right…" he replied to my question. "Good, so why can't you tell me?" I hated it when he tries to hide stuff from me; especially if I know something's up. "Well….it's Katie…She's….well….um she's pregnant" He said; obviously took a lot of trust for him to tell me something that big. "Jesus Christ. I thought she was smarter than that?" I said with complete shock raiding my voice. "So did I man, so did I" he replied back. "So who's the father?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know; and I know she won't tell me. So it's up to me to find out." He said with complete determination. I just nodded my head and told him to be careful and not to do anything I wouldn't do; before walking back upstairs to my bedroom where I had some unfinished business with Claire. If you get what I mean.


	7. Chapter 7

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seven

**Eve's POV**

ARRRGHH! I can't believe he didn't phone me, I've been going crazy, wondering if she's ok or even if she's alive! But I can't blame him, can i? I mean it wasn't exactly his initial first reaction to phone me and tell me what had happened. Maybe I should cut him some slack. But still, he should have phoned me!

I think I better go say sorry. Plus the porn soundtrack next door isn't exactly comforting…..

So I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs; luckily I made it to the bottom before Michael left. So I ran over to him and pulled him into a tight embrace while I kept saying sorry over and over again. "Hey, it's ok, you had every right to be mad at me" he said while wrapping his arms around me while stroking my hair. He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking at him.

He gave me a gentle kiss, before releasing himself from our embrace and saying goodbye before leaving. I assumed he was going to the hospital to see Katie. I'll go see her in the morning; I'm sure the last thing she wants is me yapping on and on. I shrugged it off before going into the kitchen and putting some popcorn in the microwave ready for me to go watch a film.

**Michael's POV**

I felt better leaving the house knowing Eve had forgiven me; and that I had changed out of my blood soaked clothes and into some dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. I headed down to the hospital, to try and figure out how I was going to find out, who the father of Katie's baby was.

As I walked into Katie's room she was awake and talking to the police. I'm assuming she was telling them who did this. "Hi Michael" she said brightly obviously feeling better; or maybe she just found out some good news, either way it's good to see her smiling again. "Hey. What's happening?" I ask curiously. "They caught my dad. He's been put into jail until the court case" she said happily, she never did like her dad that much, I mean I didn't he was an abusive drunk. Then it hit me. He did THIS! God I hope he gets what's coming to him.

"He did this! Jesus Christ." I said running my hand through my hair. The police just nodded and headed to the door to leave, but turned round last minute and told Katie that they would talk to her when she felt better, then with one last glance at her they left; evidently satisfied with their accomplishment.

"So, How you feeling?" I asked her as I sat in the chair next to her bed. "Good thanks" she said brightly as she smiled. "Katie?" "Yeah Michael?" She said as her smile faded, she evidently knew what was coming. "I know this probably isn't the best time, But who's the father?"

**Katie's POV**

Shit. What was I going to tell him? I didn't want to tell him, because I knew he would track him down and most likely, kill him or just severely injure him. I didn't want that, I loved Jason. I didn't want to see him get hurt, especially not by my vamp brother. Well he wasn't technically my brother, but still, he was the closest thing I had to family other than Sam.

"Um…..well…." my hesitation was obvious, as Michael rolled his eyes and just frowned at me. "Michael? Can you call Sam and tell him where I am please? I really want him here" I said pleading to him. I really did want Sam here. He could always help me, no matter what. "Yeah sure, I'll be back in one second ok?" he said as his face lightened up a bit. I just nodded and smiled at him as he left to go phone Sam.

Thank god he's gone. He's going to keep asking me until I tell him. Should I just tell him and hope for the best? Probably not. Plus I need to tell Jason that I'm pregnant first, before I tell Michael that Jason's the father. I love Jason, I always had, the first day I met him was the exact same day I fell in love with him. I remember it so clearly.

**FLASHBACK**

I was 7 years old, and everyone was laughing at me because my auntie thought it would be fun to cut my hair. She failed miserably. She cut my hair way too short. Then some boy who must have been around 9? Came over to me and picked on me and pushed me around. I fell onto the floor crying.

"Haha, look at the little cry baby!" he laughed at me. "What's wrong? Can't take it big man? O wait I'm sorry your girl aren't you?" he said tormenting me. It was obviously a Rhetorical question but I nodded anyway. "So, do you get a kick out of beating up girls? Do you enjoy being a pufter?" I asked as I got angry at his insults. His friends were all stood there laughing. "Dude, you just got owned by a girl!" one of them shouted. It made him furious; I could see it in his eyes.

Just as he was about to punch me, some other boy, who must have been around the same age, came and pushed him over before he could hit me. "Hey Kieran! Go get a life and leave her alone, she's done nothing to you" he said, obviously pissed off at what had just happened. "Yeah, okay. Sorry Jason" he said as he scrambled onto his feet and ran away with his friends.

The boy, Jason I believe his name was, turned around and smiled at me and offered me his hand to help pull me up. I smiled up at him and took his hand gratefully. "Hey, I'm Jason" he said with the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen in my life. "Hi, I'm Katie" I said nervously. He just laughed at that. "You're cute when you're nervous" he said grinning. I blushed a bright red, I'm sure of it, I could feel it on my cheeks. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" he said to me still holding my hand from when he helped me up. I just shook my head. I never really thought of myself as beautiful.

He just smiled at me even more. "They won't bother you again I promise. I'll personally make sure of it" he said reassuringly to me; and that was when I started loving him.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Since that day, we'd been inseparable. I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him. But now because of this baby, it could all be compromised. What if he doesn't want a baby? And if he does; does he want one with me?

**Sam's POV**

I was sat at common grounds, socializing when I heard my phone ring. I looked at the caller ID and realised it was Michael, my grandson. I wonder what he wanted. There's only one way to find out.

"Hello" I said as I answered my phone. "Hey Sam, its Michael. I just phoned to tell you something really important" It sounded serious, especially with his tone of voice. "What's happened" I asked as panic ran through my body. "Well, it's Katie" Oh no. Not Katie." what's happened? Is she ok?" I asked panicking, thinking that she might be dead.

She couldn't be dead, I would feel it, I'm sure of it. "She's in hospital. Her dad beat the crap out of her. The doctor said that she's lucky to be alive." Oh god no, I knew that man was dangerous, I kept telling Amelie he was; but she couldn't see it, he seemed so nice and pleasant all those years ago, but now….. "I'm on my way" I say down the phone before ending the call and running out of common grounds and to the hospital in my issued vamp car.


	8. Chapter 8

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eight

**Michael's POV**

I walked back into Katie's room to see that she was yawning like mad. "Hey, Sam's on his way" I told her as I sat back down in the chair beside her bed. "Why don't you go to sleep? You look tired" she just nodded her head and smiled at me, then lied down and closed her eyes. Before she drifted off she said thanks.

Just after she fell asleep, Sam came through the door. "Hey" I said calmly. "Hey. How's she doing?" Sam asked, obviously concerned for her. "She's fine. She was tired so I told her to get some sleep." Sam just nodded his head and sat in the chair on the other side of the bed. I saw this as my opportunity to go and see if I can figure out who the father was. "I'm just going to go now; I'll be back in a bit. If she asks where I went, tell her I went to go pack some PJ's and some normal clothes for her."

Sam just nodded and said bye; he was too concerned with Katie at the moment. I didn't blame him, he loved her like a daughter; they were closer than actual father and daughters were. I walked out the hospital and over to my car. I got in and drove over to Katie's house. Luckily the door was still open, seeing as no one had keys to lock it. I went in and found Katie's backpack, she must have packed her things in there, ready for coming to stay at the glass house.

Just as I was about to go upstairs, I heard a phone ring. I followed the ringing and found Katie's phone on the floor. It was near where I found Katie, by the looks of it; it was just out of Katie's reach. I picked it up and it said she had 3 miss calls from Jason. Jason? Huh never knew she had a boyfriend; and before you ask, I know it's her boyfriend because the call ID said **Sexy Jase x**. Not the type of thing I wanted to be reading. I bring up her messages and there's loads of texts from Jason.

I figured that he was most likely to be the father, seeing as Katie was definitely not one for cheating. So I sent him a text pretending to be Katie.

**Can we meet in the park at 6 tonight? X**

**Yeah sure babe, is everything okay? – J xx**

**Yeah just wanted to see ya x**

**Kk cya tonight. I love you –J xx**

Good, now that I'm meeting him, he's going to get a right piece of my mind about what he's done.

**Jason's POV**

I just tried phoning Katie for the third time this last hour. I was starting to panic, wondering if something had happened to her, when I got a text. I looked down at it and saw that it was Katie, and I swear to god that my heart skipped a beat as relief ran through my body. The text said:

**Can we meet in the park at 6 tonight? X**

Hmmm. That was unusual, she usually writes ** -k xx **at the end of her texts. It must be serious.

**yeah sure babe, is everything okay? –J xx**

**yeah just wanted to see ya x**

Okay this is starting to worry me. I mean I know that she's missed me while I've been busy but usually if she wants me to meet her it's during the day and she usually phones me. Maybe she was just PMSing.

**Kk cya tonight. I love you –J xx**

It had been about 10 minutes since I had sent that text and I hadn't had anything back. I was now panicking. She always wrote I love you back. I hope she's ok, well at least I get to see her tonight. I checked the time to see that it was 7 am. I went to the bathroom to go get a shower to help ease off some of this panic that was steadily building.

**Katie's POV**

I woke up around about 8 am just to see that Michael had gone. Then I turned my head and realised that Sam was here looking more concerned than I had ever seen him. "Sam?" I asked quietly so that I didn't startle him. He looked up at me and smiled; I saw some of the concern leave his face as he realised I was awake, and that I was fine.

"Hey. How you feeling?" He asked softly. I smiled at him reassuringly before answering him. "I'm fine. Feel better than I did" I looked around me to see that my drips were now gone and that I didn't have anything attached to me. Which was lucky seeing as a wave of nausea attacked me and I had to run to the toilet that was a part of my room. At some point of me throwing my guts up, Sam was behind me pulling my hair out the way and telling me that everything was okay.

When I was sure that I wasn't going to be sick, I flushed the toilet and did my whole clean up routine. Luckily Michael had brought my backpack that had my toothbrush in. He must have dropped it off when I was asleep. I came out of the bathroom to see that all the concern had come back to Sam's face. I sent him a reassuring smile, but to my disappointment, he didn't believe it.

"I'm fine. You get used to it after your sick every morning practically" I said before realising what I had said. I quickly threw my hands over my mouth to stop anything else coming out without me thinking it first. Sam just looked at me puzzled. I decided then, that I was better off telling him the truth now, rather than lying and digging myself a deeper hole. "Yeah…there's something I need to tell you" I said; it must have sounded guilty or something because he looked concerned again. "Well I'm…..I'm Pregnant" I told him as calmly and as simply as possible.

He looked shocked at first and then several other emotions passed over his face before it settled on a mixture of joy and what most likely looked like anger. Great not only am I going to get a lecture off Michael but I'm also going to be bombarded by questions from Sam. Great, just what I needed.


	9. Chapter 9

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nine

**Sam's POV**

Pregnant? She was pregnant; my little girl was pregnant. Then it hit me, she's only 15! I thought she was smarter than that. After what appeared to be a very long and awkward silence I decided to start asking questions. "How far a long are you?" I asked. "I'm not sure; the doctor didn't say" she was telling the truth. I could see it in her eyes. "Okay then. How olds the father?" I didn't care much for who he was just yet. I just wanted to make sure that he hadn't forced her.

"17" she replied calmly. She must have expected me to ask questions. It was quite scary sometimes how she would just know what I was going to do or what I was going to ask.

After a long hour of asking her questions, I felt satisfied with the answers. I found out everything that I needed to know. I found out that the father was 17 and that they had been going out for a couple of years, somehow that made me feel better knowing that she was with someone she loved rather than just some stranger.

Just then the doctor walked in with a clip board in his hand. "Mr Glass, it's good to see you" Dr Mills said out stretching his hand for me to take. I accepted his hand shake and gave him a smile. "I have Katie's results back, and I think you will be glad to know that there's nothing wrong with her that could affect her. So she will be able to leave tomorrow afternoon." He said with a bright smile.

"That's great." Katie said ecstatically as she practically jumped off the bed. "Oh, Dr Mills before you go; could you tell me how far along I am?" she asked nervously. I could see that she thought that everyone would look down her, just because she was pregnant. "Well according to this you're around about 6 weeks" He said with a smile. Dr Mills turned around ready to go, but suddenly shot straight back round again.

"Oh, before I forget. You've been booked in for a scan tomorrow morning before you leave. Just to make sure that everything is ok with the baby." He said before turning back round again and leaving to go to his next patient.

**Michael's POV**

After I had finished messing around on Katie's phone, I turned it off and put it in her backpack. Before I turned the phone off I deleted all of the texts I had sent of course. Didn't want Katie to stake me for invading her privacy. I left the house and headed to the hospital where I dropped off her backpack before heading home.

I arrived at the glass house around 8 am. I thumbled for the keys in my pocket before opening the door and stepping over the threshold. I shut and locked the door before heading into the living room. When I got into the living room I saw Eve fast asleep on the sofa. She was adorable when she was sleeping.

I walked over to her and picked her up into my arms. Her head fell against my chest as I carried her upstairs into her room. I placed her gently on the bed and kissed her forehead before leaving and going to my own room to get some sleep ready for tonight.

**Jason's POV**

I knew there was something wrong, I could feel it in my body; but I couldn't pin point as to what it was. I just shrugged it off and went into my bedroom to put on some clean clothes ready for me to go to work. I decided on my Metallica t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to make myself some lunch before I went to go do a job for Oliver.

Oliver wasn't exactly my favourite person, but he had helped me out a bit lately. He had given me a job, it was only running errands for him, but hey, it still paid. He also helped me find this apartment and helped me to fund it at first. I paid him back, the last thing I needed was to be in debt to the second most badass vamp in town.

When I was finished eating my lunch; I Iooked at the clock to see it said 1pm. I grabbed my jacket on my way out and headed down to common grounds ready for anything. You never knew what Oliver had planned. At least it would keep my mind busy, this feeling of something being wrong wouldn't go away no matter how hard I tried…..

**Michael's POV**

**Later on that night…..**

I was just waking up from sleeping all day; I felt refreshed but then I saw it was 4 o'clock and I realised I had 2 hours to get ready before I went to go face the twat who knocked my little sister up. I swiftly rolled out of bed and landed on my feet, I then headed into the bathroom to have a nice shower.

When I was finished in the shower I went to the sink to brush my teeth. I only had a towel wrapped around my waist, seeing as I forgot to bring my clothes in with me. I opened the door slowly and peered out to make sure no one was there. It looked clear and I couldn't hear any heart beats upstairs. So I stepped out and started to walk to my door; just as Claire and Shane were coming upstairs.

I used my vamp speed to run to my room, so I only appeared as a blur to them. I heard Claire's door close behind them. I didn't want to know what they were going to do; besides I was supposed to be keeping a clear mind as to what I was going to do to this Jason person. I shoved on my boxers and a pair of my blue jeans. I quickly grabbed the first t-shirt in sight. It happened to be my long sleeved black t-shirt; the one Eve loved me in.

I descended the stairs and into the kitchen where Eve was making coffee. I went over to her and gave her a kiss before going to the fridge and grabbing my sports bottle. I drank about half the bottle, before putting it back in the fridge. Luckily for me it was blood day tomorrow. I was running out, but at least I get some more tomorrow.

I looked at my watch to see that it was 4:45. I wondered what I should do for the remainder of my time here, before I had to go meet that stupid kid. "Hey eve, fancy watching a film with me?" she smiled at me and vigorously nodded her head before telling me to go put one on; she'd be there in a minute. I decided that we were going to watch scary movie 3. I put the DVD in then plopped myself down waiting for Eve.

**Jason's POV**

I just got back from home after helping Oliver out at the shop, seeing as his worker was ill today. I think it went alright, nobody complained; plus Oliver said I was a natural at it. Now there's a surprise coming from Oliver. Since when did he give out compliments?

I looked at the clock to see that it was 4:35pm; I decided I would go get a quick shower and some clothes that aren't covered in coffee. I walked upstairs and into the bathroom and turned on the shower. As I was undressing I thought about Katie and how I couldn't wait to see her, I loved her more than anything in this world, she meant everything to me; but I still couldn't shake off this feeling that something was wrong. It was driving me crazy.

I just shrugged and entered the shower, perfect temperature. After spending enough time in the shower I turned it off and wrapped my towel around my waist. I walked into my bedroom and found my black pair of skinny jeans that had rips over the knees and my black short sleeved top with a picture of a wolf howling at the moon on it. I put on my trainers and went downstairs to see that it was already 5:10pm, I decided I would leave now and have a casual stroll there, it wasn't exactly dark out yet, but I would still have to be careful.

I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind me before walking towards the park.

**Michael's POV**

I looked at the clock to see that it was 5:45pm, so I slowly eased my way out of Eve's embrace on the sofa. She looked at me with questioning eyes. "I'm just popping out to see Katie, I'll be back later ok?" I told her. She just nodded and demanded me to give Katie her love; I smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before leaving the house and locking the door behind me and I start to make my way to the park.


	10. Chapter 10

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter ten

**Jason's POV**

I arrived at the park with time to spare; so I went and leaned up against the tree where me and Katie had our first kiss.

**FLASHBACK**

I was 13, and heading to the park to meet my friends; we were going to have a game of football. As I walked over to the football pitch, where they were already playing; I heard crying, I turned around and saw Katie sat under a tree with streaks of tears down her beautiful face, and blood on her shirt and bruises all over her arms; there were even a few burns there.

I ran over to her and knelt down; she looked up at me still crying her bright blue eyes out. I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms; she was a perfect weight and was just starting to get her figure, and she fit into my body perfectly as I stroked her shiny brown hair trying to calm her down. She must have been crying for a good 5 minutes before it finally slowed down and stopped; and through it all I kept telling her it was going to be ok. "Katie, what happened?" I asked once she stopped crying. She vigorously wiped at her eyes before she answered. "It's nothing. It was my fault I shouldn't have angered him." "Him?" I asked as I skimmed over her injuries taking them all in.

She was in a right state, and she was obvious in her hesitation at the question, so I just let it slide for now. Right now she was my only concern. I stood up and offered her my hand. She looked up at me and smiled and accepted my hand. She winced as she stood up. "C'mon, you're coming with me. We need to get you cleaned up." I said as I took her hand in mine and lead her towards my house. She didn't complain, obviously she knew she wouldn't win the argument.

When I arrived home, no one was there. So I lead her into the kitchen and I helped her up onto the counter, so I could get a better look at what I was dealing with. I went over to the cupboard and pulled out a first aid kit. I pulled out the cleaning wipes, so I could clean her wounds first. "This might sting" I said as I wiped across the cut on her wrist. She winced every time I put it near her cuts. I didn't blame her. It stung like hell when it touched your cuts. After I was finished playing doctor and I had her all cleaned up I helped her down.

She was light; she was only about 11 years old, about 4 inches smaller than I was. "Do you want to go back home?" I asked her. She vigorously shook her head no. "Ok. Would you like to come to the park with me then?" I asked her as I gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded her head, so I took her hand in mine and lead her back to the park. I sat her down under the tree again and I sat next to her. By now I had forgotten all about the football game and my friends. I put my fingers under her chin and turned her head so she was facing me; I didn't know why, but I kissed her and it felt so right. She looked at me surprised and then this time she kissed me. The kiss was long, deep and meaningful, I felt like I was floating on air when I was with her.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

It still felt like that now, every time I kissed her. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6pm. I started to look around for her, but then a figure appeared in front of me; and it wasn't who I expected it to be. It was none other, than Michael Glass.

**Michael's POV**

As I entered the park I saw a man stood under a tree. He was the only other person stood in the park. So I assumed he was Jason; and as I approached it wasn't just any Jason, it was Jason Rosser. I was stood in front of him staring at him with complete shock. He looked at me the same way; our facial expressions were probably mirror images of each other.

I couldn't believe that Katie was with _Jason_. Jason Rosser of all people. "YOU!" I said pointing at him, my voice had a hint of shock in it as I said it; and believe me I was shocked. "What do you want Glass?" he asked me rudely. I didn't want to believe that he was the father of her baby. I didn't even want to believe that she had been **with **him.

"So, your Katie's boyfriend?" I asked calmly. I wasn't going to scream at him until I was sure it was him. "Oh, Fuck" he replied before trying to run off, I easily grabbed him and pinned him up against the tree. "Don't even bother trying to run. I'm a vamp; it's easy for me to catch you." I said getting in his face. I could hear his heart beat speed up. It was obvious that he thought I was going to kill him. I could smell fear all over him.

"Don't worry; I won't kill you. We're just going to have a nice little chat" I said keeping a good grip of him. I had him pinned; there was no chance of him running away.

**Katie's POV**

I was sat up in my uncomfortable hospital bed. God I hate hospitals, they send shivers down my spine. I grabbed my phone that Michael had put in my backpack. I turned it on and went through my messages trying to find Eve's new phone number. She sent everyone she knew a text with it on, I was a bit busy at the time so I didn't get to add it; and seeing as I'm bored, I might as well do it now. I couldn't find it, so I wondered if I deleted it.

I went on to my deleted messages and found some messages that I was positive I didn't send. They were to Jason, asking him to meet the person at 6 tonight. I looked at the clock in my room and saw that it was gone 6. I tried to rack my brain to who could have sent it from my phone. Then it hit me. Michael.


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eleven

_**A big thank you to Lifewithatwinandmonkey for helping me out on this chapter x**_

**Jason's POV**

Michael had me pinned up against the tree. I couldn't move, or think of anything that could distract him. So I decided to let him get on with it and to not struggle against him. "So" I said calmly, trying to make some conversation go, the silence was really awkward. "You've been sleeping with Katie?" he asked seriously. I knew he knew the answer to that, so I just answered trutherly. "Yeah, your point being?" I asked him. I wanted to know what all this was about. Yeah sure he was pissed at me sleeping with her, but there was more to it.

He just stood there, face of stone, obviously trying to figure out where to go from there. By the looks of it he decided on an answer as he looked straight at me. "Katie's in hospital" It sounded more like he was saying it to himself more than to me. Wait! Did he just say she was in hospital? "She needs you" he said dragging me off the tree and towards his vamp car. That's when I started panicking, and that feeling I had been trying to figure out all day, finally made sense.

On the way to the hospital he explained everything to me, but I couldn't help feel as if he was hiding something from me. "What else?" I asked when he finished. He looked at me with astonishment. "What do you mean what else?" He asked curiously. "What else? It's obvious you're hiding something from me; and it must be important, so tell me" I said all too seriously.

He shouldn't hide important stuff from me, even if he does hate me, I'm Katie's boyfriend and I love her and she loves me; so I deserve to know what's happening. "She's pregnant" he just about managed to say to me. Pregnant? Did he just say pregnant? Oh fuck my life. Oh god. I couldn't decide on how to feel. I mean I loved her; I really did, but was I ready for a baby? Was I ready to be a father? I'm only 17 for Christ's sake; and let's face it; I probably won't be the best role model.

**Michael's POV**

"She's pregnant" I just about managed to say. He looked confused and unsure of what to do. So I left him to think. How could he do that to her? Why do that to her? She was only 15 for Christ's sake! He says he loves her, but if he did surely he would know that she was in hospital. He would have stopped her dad the first time he found out he beat her. He should have protected her; because that's what you do when you love someone, you protect them. No matter what.

**Jason's POV**

We arrived at the hospital, and I followed Michael to Katie's room. When I entered she looked scared and worried. It broke my heart to see her like that. I walked over to her and took her hand in mine while I sat in the chair next to her bed. She turned her head and looked at me, and the biggest smile I had ever seen came across her face. I smiled at her, and at that moment I realised that I did want this baby, I wanted us to be a family.

"I know by the way" I said looking directly into her eyes. At that moment her smile faded and it made my heart sink to my stomach. I didn't want her to stop smiling. "Oh" She said quietly. I turned to Michael and nodded my head at him, to let him know I wanted him to leave so I could talk to her alone. He nodded back before leaving me to it.

**Michael's POV**

I walked out the room after Jason had dismissed me with a nod. I couldn't believe he dismissed me. ME! Of all people. I've known her longer than he has. She's like my sister, and he is no good to her. He's just going to drag her down; he's already started it by the looks of it. I mean c'mon! Pregnant at 15! That's just so fucking wrong. I screamed out in frustration as I punched the window. It smashed into a million pieces.

I needed to calm down before I did something I would regret. So I called Eve and asked her to come down and meet me at the hospital. She arrived after about 20 minutes and came straight at me pulling me into an intimate embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her scent. She was like the cure to everything wrong in my life. I just couldn't explain how much she meant to me, and I couldn't live if she weren't in my life.

"Hey babe. What's wrong? You sounded terrible on the phone" Eve asked as her beautiful eyes looked into mine. "I just got a bit of a shock that's all." And the anger boiled over and I punched the glass window and shattered it; I finished off to myself. "What kind of shock?" she asked curiously. "Well, I didn't tell you but Katie's pregnant" "WHAT!" she interrupted before I could finish. "Eve that wasn't what shocked me. I found that out when she first came into hospital; and before you start I didn't tell you because it wasn't my place to tell" I said trying to defend myself.

"Ok, so if that wasn't the shock, what was?" she asked, staring into my eyes intensely. "Well it was who the father was…." She just looked at me, her eyes telling to get to the point. "It's your brother" I carried on after she gave me that look. "JASON?" she bellowed. Obviously shocked by this new revelation.


	12. Chapter 12

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twelve

**Please review and thanks to Im-the-bang-to-your-fang for proof reading this chapter.**

**Eve's POV**

"JASON!" I yell after Michael just revealed the stupid twat who knocked Katie up. That is exactly what Jason is, a stupid fucking twat. He's only 17, and now look at him! He's knocked up a 15 year old. Oh Jason, I cannot believe you're that stupid. I thought I knew him better than that. I guess his experience with Brandon, fucked him up a lot. I should have been there for him; this might not have happened if I hadn't of let Brandon dominate his life. What have I done…..This is my fault; he needs me now more than anything, except Katie of course. I'm still going to hit him for being a twat though. He should know better than to be going after jail bait.

**Katie's POV**

Oh god no. He knows I'm pregnant, he's going to leave me, and this is going to be a break up speech. I just know it. I couldn't help it, when I started crying, just the thought of Jason leaving me made me want to die. As soon as he saw me crying he quickly got on the bed next to me and wrapped me up in his arms.

"Hey, what's with the crying? I'm not going anywhere. I promise" He says to me as he strokes my hair and kisses my cheek. He puts his fingers under my chin and turns my face towards his. He smiles and wipes away my tears. "I love you, Katie. I could never leave you; and this baby doesn't change anything. I still love you, I still want to be with you" He said looking straight into my eyes with a sincere look. "I love you too" I said before he kissed me deep and meaningfully.

At that moment every worry and every bad thing in my life disappeared, and it was just me and Jason forever. "About the baby" Jason says looking at me after breaking the kiss. Those few words bring reality crashing back down on me. "What about the baby?" I ask him. "Well what are we going to do? To be honest I want this baby, I want us to be a family, because I love you so much, and that this baby would just make my world complete" I looked at him shocked at what he had just said. I would have thought that he would ask me to get an abortion.

But I never expected that. I just agreed with him and snuggled up into his arms; I rested my head against his chest, and imagined what my life would be like with a baby in it.

**Jason's POV**

After I had that heartfelt talk with Katie, she was happy just resting in my arms. I couldn't have asked for anything more. I had my life and future wrapped up in my arms. I was the happiest man in the world at that moment. That was until Eve blasted through the door like an avenging Goth angel.

She was about to shout something but saw that Katie was asleep in my arms. She just gave me that look, that meant that we would talk later, and she meant it. I just nodded in reply and she left the room quietly closing the door behind her. After that I closed my eyes and fell asleep with my beautiful girlfriend and our unborn child wrapped up in my arms. I couldn't have been happier.


	13. Chapter 13

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter thirteen

**Sam's POV**

I left Katie on her own; at around 12pm. I needed to see Amelie. She needs to know what's happened to Katie. I walked out of the hospital and got in my car. Luckily the hospital had underground parking, so I got there without being burned. I drove as fast as I could down to where I knew I would find her.

I approached the big building, taking my time so I could figure out how to tell her; and to try imagine how she would react. I walked up to her office and knocked on the door lightly. "Come in Sam" she said softly. I strode into the office and up to her desk. "Did you know?" I asked in a stern voice. "About what?" she replied innocently, in all her ice queen glory. "About Katie" As soon as I mentioned her name, Amelie's face dropped.

"Sam, we have been through this. She is no longer our responsibility; that nice family took her and raised her. She is nothing to me anymore" She stated in a sharp tone of voice. That made me angry, that she didn't even care. "Amelie, she's in hospital, the supposed 'nice' man beat her until she was practically dead!" I screamed in her face. She might not be our responsibility anymore, but I still cared for her.

That got her attention straight away. "What!" She practically screeched, while jumping out of her chair to stand in front of me. "He beat her?" She sounded as if she didn't believe me. She always thought that she chose the best family for Katie. I didn't, I always thought giving her to that family was the worst mistake of my life. "Yeah" I countered back to her previous question. "But…but he always seemed so nice and in control of himself" She said, obviously regretting giving her to him.

"He was when we first gave her to him and his wife. He soon turned to alcohol after having the stress of a child, especially after his wife died when Katie was 5. Then after that, he turned violent, it was only an odd punch here and there, according to Katie, but now; I don't believe that for a second" I said putting my head down, so she couldn't see the tears building in my eyes.

"You think that it has been more than just a punch here and there?" "Yeah, Michael picked up on it a couple of years ago, but he didn't have any proof and Katie wouldn't talk to him about it" I replied. "So, why didn't you do something about it as soon as Michael told you his suspicions?" She screamed in my face. So she did care, she just didn't want anyone to see it. "I looked after her; I kept my eye on her. That was all I could do! I couldn't just knock the door down all guns blazing and run to her rescue could I!" I shouted, not bothering to hold back the tears anymore.

Amelie gave me a sympathetic look before she started talking again. "It's time she knew, she needs us now more than ever" I could see that she meant it. "That's not all" I told her, she gave me a look which basically said to elaborate. "She's pregnant" I said softly, after the watery tears stopped running down my face. Katie did need us, she needed to know now. Amelie looked at me shocked before nodding her head contemplating what I had just told her.

**Amelie's POV**

I nodded my head as I contemplated what he had said. I wonder as to who the father is? Whoever he is, I hope he was kind to her. I didn't want to see her heart broke. It broke my heart knowing I had to give her to a different family. I was rather fond of her, but it was for the best. Well that's what I keep telling myself; but somehow I feel as though her life would have been better if I were to have kept her with me.

"Amelie?" My dear Sam called to me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I just smiled at him reassuringly. "Are you ready to go? Now would be the best time to tell her I believe" I said to him. "Yeah sure, let's go" Sam said offering me his hand. I accepted it, of course, I may not show it that often; but I loved Sam more than this world.

**Katie's POV**

I woke up wrapped up safely in Jason's arms. He was already awake, I could tell by how he was holding me. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled straight back at me before speaking. "So, what's happening today then?" He asked me as he moved a piece of hair out of my face. "Well I have a scan this morning and then they said I could go this afternoon" I replied cheerfully back to him.

"Is it ok if I go with you to the scan?" He asked nervously. Was he being serious? "Of course you can go. I wouldn't have it any other way; you are the father, you do have rights believe it or not" he just laughed at that. He had the best laugh, it always made me giggle. He looked into my eyes then kissed me deeply. It was amazing! It was one of our best kisses yet; and then Sam and Amelie barged in breaking that perfect moment.

We both looked at them, then each other, and then back again. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I asked in my most sarcastic voice. Sam was trying to hide a smirk but you could see it all over his face. Amelie just smiled and approached us and sat in the chair next to my bed.

"We need to talk" she simply said to me smiling a delicate smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fourteen

**Jason's POV**

I was enjoying a magical moment with Katie; when Amelie and Sam barged through the doors looking like avenging angels. God why does everyone have to ruin the moment? Jesus…..

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Katie asked in her most sarcastic voice. I smirked at that, I don't know if I was the only one to pick up on it; but I could hear the annoyance crossing her voice. She felt just like I did; figures.

"We need to talk" Amelie replied simply back to her. This should be interesting.

**Katie's POV**

As Amelie said those four words I felt myself tense up. Jason kissed the top of my head, stroking my hair. He was trying to relax me, but those words sounded so serious. I gave her a look which basically told her to carry on. "I would prefer it if we could talk to you privately" Amelie said to me while glaring at Jason. Glaring? That was unlike her; she never glared. I'll have to ask her about that.

"If it is all the same, I would prefer having Jason here" I replied to her, just as Jason was about to go. He stopped and looked at me, I just ignored him for now; my focus was on the ice queen at the moment. Amelie just sighed and nodded her head. She walked over to the chairs and sat in one crossing her legs gracefully. Sam stood next to her, refusing to sit down. It must be serious; I looked at him curiously then at Jason, then back to the founder.

"Katie…" Amelie began before being interrupted by Michael entering the room. He looked confused and worried as he studied everyone in the room. Sam motioned for Michael to go and sit in the chair on the other side of my bed. I looked at him and sent him a reassuring smile. Even with my smile, he still looked worried. What was going on?

After that Amelie looked at Sam and he nodded to her. "As I was saying Katie, we have been discussing something; me and Sam that is" she told me while smiling at Sam. I saw him light up at that. I'm sure there is something happening there. How come I only just picked up on it?

Amelie looked at me still smiling. I was really getting annoyed so I gave her my annoyed look; it basically said GET TO THE FUCKING POINT! She looked at me funny before carrying on. "Well, Katie. Me and Sam have decided that it is time you knew the truth"

"The truth?" I asked dumbfounded at what she had just said to me. "Your mum and dad aren't your real parents" Sam said to me, getting straight to the point. I was just processing what had been said as Amelie opened her mouth to speak. "We are" She said proudly; smiling at me again.

What? They were my real parents. Two vamps were my parents? WTF? I felt like crying just then; this was all too much for me; but I managed to hold it back. Jason obviously realised I wanted to cry because he tightened his grip on me and whispered soothing things into my ear.

**Michael's POV**

After this new revelation; I looked at Katie, she looked like she wanted to cry. I didn't blame her, she'd been through so much lately. I was about to go over to her but I saw Jason had it covered. As much as I hated him, Katie needed him right now; and I wasn't going to stop that.

"How?" I asked, breaking the silence. I always thought that vamps couldn't have children. "We're not that sure ourselves" Amelie responded to me. This was a lot for me to take in, I mean Katie was like my sister; but she turns out to be my auntie? That is just wrong on so many levels. I could see that Sam had concern written all over his face as he watched Katie intently. I decided it was best if we left her for a bit; so I walked over to Sam and whispered in his ear telling him I think we should go. He just nodded and went over and got Amelie.

With one last look at Katie I exited the room just behind Sam and Amelie.

**Katie's POV**

I couldn't think straight, nothing was settling in, in my brain. I couldn't do anything but sit there, not moving. It was Jason who pulled me out my trance. "So, what times the scan?" He asked me, trying to take my mind off things by the look of it. Thank god I had him here. "Erm, I'm not that sure; they just said this morning" I said turning around to smile at him. I could see the worry building up in his eyes; so I sent him a reassuring smile before kissing him lightly.

Just then a nurse walked in smiling brightly. I assumed she was the nurse who did the scans. "Hello I'm Nurse Wendy; I'm here to take a scan of your baby" I smiled at her and nodded my head. Next thing I knew, there was a machine being rolled into the room. Jason got off the bed and went to the chair next to it and sat down taking my hand in his.

"The gel is going to be a bit cold at first ok?" She warned me. I nodded to her as I lifted my shirt up just above my stomach. As she applied the gel, I felt a shock wave go through my body. Cold was a bloody understatement; it was FREEZING! She spent about 5 minutes looking for the baby. I started to get worried, but just then I heard a thumping sound. It was my baby's heart. Our baby's heart.

She found where are baby was and showed us. I looked over at Jason who had a massive smile on his face, as he studied the scan. "That's our baby" I said squeezing his hand. "It certainly is" he responded leaning forward and kissing me lightly. "Right I'll just go get you some scans" Nurse Wendy said as she left the room.


	15. Chapter 15

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter fifteen

**Jason's POV**

As the nurse walked out of the room to go fetch our scans, i was still staring at the screen that had our baby on it. You couldn't tell that it was a person yet, but Katie's only 6 weeks along. Well that's what she told me anyway. I looked at Katie who was smiling her bright smile. I was happy to see her smiling, especially after everything that has happened to her over the last few days.

I was brought out of my trail of thought by the nurse re-entering with like 6 scans in her hands. I looked at her questioningly. "I assumed that there might be other people you would like to give one" she replied simply, while smiling at us. She handed over the scans and cleaned up the gel off of Katie's stomach then gave her, her clothes. Katie thanked her before getting up and heading to the bathroom to get changed.

I was looking at the scans in my hand, when Katie came back into the room wearing black tights, black denim shorts, converse and a 'born to be wild' top that showed part of her belly, that was unfortunately slightly bruised. I looked at her wide eyed. God she was HOT. I thought to myself as i went over to her to embrace her in my arms.

Just like always, the moment was ruined by Michael and Eve entering the room. Katie smiled at both of them then untangled herself from my arms to go grab her bag. As soon as she was away from me Eve came towards me and hit me up the side of my head. "OW!" I exclaimed at her while I rubbed the back of my head. "That's for being an idiot!" she firmly told me before pulling me into a hug.

"What's this for?" I asked her. "For not running away from your responsibilities" She replied to me smiling. She let go of me and went to Katie to embrace her in a hug. "C'mon Katie hurry up, you to Jason" I looked at him questioningly. "You're coming back with us" Michael replied matter of fact-ly. I just made an 'O' shape with my mouth before Katie came over took my hand in hers.

I smiled at her before Michael motioned for us to follow. We arrived in the underground parking lot and went to Michael's car. I wonder where Amelie and Sam went. Better not mention it; Katie's had a lot to deal with lately, I don't want to remind her of this just yet.

**Katie's POV**

The car drive home was in silence other than Eve yapping on at Jason. I spent the entire ride looking at my scan, trying to imagine what our baby would look like; but then I remembered what Amelie and Sam had told me. I felt like crying again, but I managed to hold it in.

When we arrived at the glass house, I heard faint moving sounds coming from the living room. By the looks of it no-one else picked up on it, not even Michael; and that surprised me seeing as he's a vamp. I let go of Jason's hand and l slowly made my way into the living room to find Amelie, Sam, Oliver and Myrnin sat at the dinner table talking.

I knew Amelie seeing as she was the founder and now my 'alleged mother', I've known Sam since I was a baby and he was now my 'alleged father'. I knew Oliver from common grounds, he was alright and was actually really kind after you got to know him; and Myrnin, well what can I say about Myrnin? I've known him since I was a kid, he was like an uncle to me; always there to protect me from the bad and show me the good.

Why was there a congregation going on in the living room? Everyone was still stood in hall talking quietly and the vamp mafia still hadn't noticed me. "Michael?" I whispered slowly and confused. He was soon next to me and had just opened his mouth to answer me when the vamp mafia turned and looked at us. Michael looked just as confused as I was; he was about to open his mouth when Shane came down the stairs and stood next to us.

His mouth literally did drop at the vamp version of 'friend's' sat in their living room. Myrnin was the first to talk. "My dear child, what has happened?" He said standing up outraged at the state of me. I looked down at myself and realized that there were bruises and bandages all over my arms and a bruise on the side of my face. There was also a slight bruising over my stomach, where the 'born to be wild' top I had on, revealed part of my belly.

I just shrugged, guessing that Amelie and Sam, or anyone for that matter, hadn't told him what had happened. He was soon in front of me pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back before releasing myself from his death grip, to give him a reassuring smile. "What are you doing here?" I asked him while looking between all the vamps.

"That, my dear child, I am not sure of. Amelie phoned me and Ollie pop over there and told us to meet her here" He replied to me while he made his way back to the others. Oliver gave him dead eye as Myrnin returned back to their little group.

"Well?" I asked Amelie staring at her while I leaned against the door frame. "I want to discuss some things, which involve you, Michael, Oliver and Myrnin" she replied to me, motioning me and Michael over to the sofa. I looked at him and he nodded. I went over to the sofa while Michael told Shane to take Eve and Jason up stairs and to keep them there until we were done. Shane nodded his head and took them up stairs. Jason gave one last glance at me before disappearing up stairs.


	16. Chapter 16

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter sixteen

**Katie's POV**

Michael came back into the room and sat next to me on the sofa as Amelie and Sam stood in front of us and Myrnin and Oliver behind us. I started to panic being in a room full of vamps, and with me being a human and all. They must have sensed it because everyone looked at me before Myrnin placed his hand on my shoulder. "Calm down my dear" He whispered in my ear as he let go of my shoulder.

I just breathed in and out slowly, and soon had my heart back at a normal pace. I looked from Sam to Amelie waiting for one of them to start. "Well, Katie and Michael already know, what me and Sam are about to tell you" Amelie began before I butted in. "She's my mum and Sam's my dad" I stated, getting straight to the point. I heard Myrnin gasp dramatically behind me. That made me laugh; how I loved Myrnin, always knew how to lighten the mood.

"Is this true?" Oliver asked them seriously. "Of course it is Ollie pop; can't you see the resemblance? It's as clear as day" Myrnin articulated before either Sam or Amelie had a chance. They both just nodded at Oliver's questioning look. I sighed and gave them the look which practically yelled to them. GET ON WITH IT!

Sam looked at me shocked before opening his mouth to speak. "Me and Amelie have been discussing this and we would like to know If anyone was willing to take Katie in with them" Michael automatically put his hand up volunteering for me to stay with him. I laughed because he looked like a little school boy. He glared at me before turning back to Sam and Amelie, who nodded approvingly at him. "Ok, so Katie will stay with Michael. That's good, at least she'll be with someone she's close to" Amelie said.

"What is this about?" I shouted at her through frustration. She turned to me and had a look of pure shock on her face from my outburst. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Sam for answers. "Well it will soon be out that we are Katie's parents. We are afraid that she could be put in harm's way; seeing as they might want to use her against Amelie" Sam spoke to us simply and got straight to the point.

I nodded my head taking it all in just as Oliver, Myrnin and Michael all said "I'm in" in unison. "So is this like, operation keep me safe?" I asked dumbfounded. They all just made an uh-huh sound. I just nodded my head and shrugged and got up and went into the kitchen. As I was making some coffee I could hear them talking to each other.

I suddenly felt an arm wrap around my waist and one around my mouth. "Scream and I'll kill you" the man said to me. I recognised that voice, but I just couldn't pin point it. I tried to turn, but who ever had hold of me wasn't going to let go. I Breathed slowly as I tried to think of a plan; but before I could think of one he said something to me. "If you promise not to scream I'll remove my hand from your mouth. Do we have a deal?" He asked me quietly.

I nodded slowly, and then he removed his hand. I turned around slowly in his arm. He didn't mind this time, and the next thing I know; I'm stood in front of none other than Brandon. Great, I thought to myself sarcastically. He smiled his weasel smile at me moving a piece of hair out of my face. "That piece of hair always was stubborn" He stated before smiling at me again. I wanted to be sick at that smile. That was the smile that haunted my dreams, otherwise known as, nightmares.

I thought of a plan but god I was going to hate myself after this. I kissed him, and caught him off guard. Just as he started kissing me back, I slowly moved backwards bringing him with me. As I got to the counter I knocked a cup off and it smashed. That brought Brandon back to reality and he quickly grabbed me and held up to the wall by my neck.

Luckily he couldn't get any further, because just then all the vamps came in; but before they could see him he was gone in a flash. Leaving me on the floor in floods of tears; I was scared, not just for my life, but for that of my unborn child's.

I was shaken abruptly back into reality, by Michael trying to bring me out of my state. I just looked at him horrified; I didn't know where to start or what to say. I was too scared to do or say anything. I just sat there frozen. Soon Amelie, Sam, Oliver and Myrnin where devising a plan, while Michael picked me up into his arms and took me through the living room and up the stairs. We walked over to Eve's room where, no doubt, everyone was.

When we entered the first person to come straight to me after Michael placed me on Eve's bed was Jason. "Dude, what the fuck happened" Jason screamed at him. I took Jason's hand in mine and gave him a reassuring smile. "I don't know all I know was that I heard a cup smashing and went in to find her on the floor in hysterics" Michael stated moving over to my side.

I sat up on Eve's bed and remembered what I had to do to send the help signal. I got up and made my way to the bathroom where I found the mouthwash and rinsed my mouth out like a million times until I couldn't taste any ounce of him on my lips. When I was finished I walked out and went past Eve's room, where everyone was shouting, to go down the stairs. I went into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Oliver came in and shouted Jason to come down.

Next thing I knew, Jason was down and was talking to Oliver before he realised I was sat on the sofa. He quickly came over to me; I just smiled and pulled Jason into a hug. He hugged me back before pushing me back and kissing my forehead lightly and he said that he had to go but would be back in the morning. I just nodded as him, Oliver and Myrnin all left.

I looked in the kitchen to see that Amelie and Sam had already gone. I just shrugged and went to lie on the sofa, where I soon fell asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

**ALL THE RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter seventeen

**Katie's POV**

_I was walking through the house; it was unusually quiet; but I guess that's because it's the middle of the night. I walked around until I came into the living room where I found Brandon sat on the sofa flicking through my report. He turned and smiled at me, obviously pleased with my report, he was our patron so he was often in our house checking over things like my report. He patted the space next to him, and I made my way over and sat down next to him._

"_Good work; as always" He said to me proudly. I smiled at him, I think I was blushing; I could feel my cheeks heat up. He looked at me and smiled and turned back to my report. "What are you doing up at this time?" He asked me, while getting up off the sofa and kneeling down in front of me looking me in the eyes. "I…I couldn't sleep" I replied shrugging it off._

_He just nodded without breaking eye contact with me. "Why can't you sleep? Nightmares?" I shook my head laughing. "Nightmares? You're joking right? I'm 12, I don't get nightmares" I said laughing. His smile just got bigger. "Of course you don't. Your all grown up now right?" I smiled happily that someone had finally agreed with me, that I was grown up and not just some stupid kid. I nodded at him._

_He smiled again before placing his hand on my knee and leaning in to kiss me…_

I woke up with my heart racing like mad. It was just dream, I kept telling myself; but it wasn't a dream. It wasn't even a nightmare, it was a memory, a horrible memory that I don't ever want to see ever again in my life. I looked at the clock to see that it was midnight. I felt scared and I had tears rolling gracefully down my cheeks.

I tried to shake it off and go back to sleep; but I just couldn't. So I sighed deeply and got up and made my way up stairs. I knocked lightly on Michael's door, knowing that he would hear it easily. He came and answered the door in his blue PJ's. He studied me before lightly pulling me into his arms.

"It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. I promise." He told me pushing me back slightly to get a better look at me. "Do you want to stay in here tonight with me?" He asked me. I couldn't believe I was going to do this but I nodded my head. I needed someone right now, and that someone was Michael. He was like my big brother, the one person I could tell things, the one person I could always rely on. I felt safe with him.

**Michael's POV**

I was laid on my bed trying to sleep, yes believe it or not, even vamps need to sleep. I just couldn't get to sleep; then I heard a light knock on my door. I wasn't going to answer it, but I heard the heartbeat of the person outside my door. It was going faster than any heartbeat I had ever heard before in my life. So I went over the door to answer it to a distraught Katie.

I studied her quickly before I pulled her into my arms. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok. I promise." I told her as I pushed her back slightly so I could get a better look at her. "Do you want to stay in here tonight with me?" I asked her. I always remembered how when she was younger and she got worked up like this, the only way she would be able to sleep was with me.

She nodded at me, which surprised me slightly. She always kept rabbiting on when she was younger that she was too old for this type of thing; but that all stopped when she was around 12, after that everything changed.

I shut the door quietly behind me, as Katie got into my bed. I went over and got in on the other side and pulled her into my arms. I kept stroking her hair until she was fast asleep, then I soon followed after.


	18. Chapter 18

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter eighteen

**Katie's POV**

I woke up this morning; luckily I hadn't dreamt any more horrible nightmares or memories. I was looking around and realized I was in Michael's room, but there was no Michael. I assumed he was up and most likely down stairs playing his guitar. I just shrugged it off and got up and went downstairs to grab my backpack so I could get a shower and put on some clean clothes.

As I went downstairs, there was no sign of Michael or Eve or even Shane and Claire. I was left alone in the house. I figured it would be fine, seeing as its daylight so no vamps would be out, and people can't enter the house unless they are invited in. So I grabbed my backpack feeling reasonably happy and safe.

After I had my shower I went into Eve's room and grabbed her blow drier. She wouldn't mind, she was the one who said I could use anything in her room if I needed it. So I blow dry my hair and put on my 'bite me' t-shirt and my black skinny jeans and my converse. I went down stairs after checking everybody's rooms. There was definitely no one in the house but me.

So I go into the kitchen and make some coffee. I never really was a big fan of breakfast. When I had finished my coffee, I made my way into the living room, where someone was sat on the sofa. I studied them closely before realizing it was Brandon. Oh no, this is exactly the same as it was when I was 12. Other than the fact that it was daytime, not night.

He was looking at my baby scan; I was just about to go into the kitchen to phone Michael, when Brandon turned round. "I can hear your heart from here. I would calm down if I was you" He told me getting up and making his way over to me.

"Touch me and I'll stake you" I threatened him as I moved away from him. He laughed at me before he came at vamp speed and had me pinned up against the wall. "Don't threaten me child, I don't much appreciate it" He told me. "Don't call me child. I am not a child" I shouted at him. His smile turned wicked at that point.

"No I don't suppose you are. You're all grown up aren't you?" I felt my heart race again as I had the flashbacks from when I was 12. I wanted to cry but I managed to hold it back, he wouldn't dare do anything to me. Would he? He did it to me all those years ago, why wouldn't he now?

Just as I couldn't hold back my tears any more, Michael came through the door. Brandon soon disappeared leaving me leant up against the wall crying. Michael came rushing over to me. "Katie, what happened?" Michael asked me, with so much worry and concern in his eyes, it made me cry even more.

He pulled me into his arms, to try and calm me back down.

**Michael's POV**

As I came through the door of the glass house, which I owned. I heard hysterical crying in the living room. Then I heard fast footsteps, I ran into the living room to find Katie on the floor crying her eyes out. This is the second time I've found her like this.

I ran over to her as fast as I could. "Katie, what happened?" I asked her. She just started to cry even more and that made my heart break, seeing her cry, she was like my little sister and all I have wanted to do was protect her, and I can't even do that. I pulled her into my arms to try and comfort her.

It took ages to get her to stop crying.

**Katie's POV**

"Katie, please tell me what's wrong. What happened?" He asked me wiping away the last few tears from my cheeks. "It was…it was" I began but I couldn't finish it. I just said I didn't want to talk about it right now; he just nodded his head, but said we'd talk later.

I went and sat on the sofa, as Michael went to go get me a drink of water from the kitchen. I looked down at the scan that had previously been in Brandon's hands. Just the thought of Brandon made me cringe. I felt tired and exhausted and didn't want to do anything but go back to sleep and hide away from everyone.

I heard the front door open and close as Eve and Jason walked through. Jason took one look at me and came straight over pulling me into his arms. Michael came back through the door of the kitchen, moments later, and gave me the water. "What happened?" Jason asked Michael in a strict tone. "I don't know. I just popped out with Sam to go get some things sorted and when I came back, she was crying"

Jason gave him dead eye before turning back to me. "Hey, it's ok, I'm here now" He tells me pulling me closer into him. I needed this; I needed Jason more now than I ever had done before. I wish Brandon would just fuck off and leave me alone. It's bad enough that I have to have flashbacks of him, but now he's out to get me. Why? Why me? Why now?


	19. Chapter 19

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter nineteen

**Brandon's POV**

She had no meaning to me before, but now; she means a lot to me now. She is the key to Amelie, with her I could accomplish so much. That 'thing' that went on years ago between us, that was nothing, just a bit of fun. She was small and vulnerable and I was her patron. She was just something for me to mess around with, she didn't like it, but she had to do what I said or she would have to bare the punishment.

If only she had carried on with me, we could have had a lot of fun together. Even though I didn't want to, I started to feel different about her as she turned away and denied me as her patron. I remember it so well.

**FLASHBACK**

It was the day of her 13th birthday. Sam had arranged a surprise birthday party for her. I'd been having my way with her for around 4 months now. As she came through the door with Sam, everyone jumped out and shouted surprise. She didn't meet anyone's eyes, just kept her head down and headed over to the corner anyway from the party.

I wonder what was wrong with her. I started to make my way towards her, but as soon as she saw me she ran from the corner and up the stairs, to her room I expected. I went up the stairs and headed to her room. Luckily the door was open, so I walked in and locked it behind me. I turned to her; she didn't look up at me.

"What was all that about?" I asked her as I sat next to her on the bed. I felt her tense up next to me, and I saw a tear leak from her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb before turning her head to face me. I kissed her softly, she didn't dare to pull back, and she knew that the punishment would be severe if she disobeyed me.

As I was kissing her I laid her back onto the bed so I was on top of her. I could feel her shaking beneath me, but I figured it was nerves. I slowly moved my hand down her body and to the bottom of her dress, I felt her flinch; but I just ignored it. I started to play with the elastic of her pants; I figured that today would be the day that I took full advantage of her.

Just as I was about to slide my hand in to her pants I tasted the tears coming from her eyes, as they reached her lips. I pulled back and looked at her; she had lost all colour from her face and had silent tears flowing down her face. She looked more vulnerable now then she did when I first started this charade. When she calmed herself down I went back to kissing her, but to my surprise she pushed me off and onto the floor.

I saw her get off her bed and run out the room. I slowly got off the floor and made my way downstairs; just wait until I see her, she is in for it. I found her quavering behind Sam as I entered the room. Just then Sam started to say that it was time for the patron, which was me, to make a speech. I just nodded and went to stand in front of Katie.

"I swear to always look after you as long as you are under my protection" I started before she interrupted me and started screaming; the next thing I knew, she had thrown her wristband at me and had run out the house.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That day had played around in my head over and over; I had spent every day since that day planning my own back. Then my opportunity just jumps straight in front of me, not only do I get my own back on her, but I get to mess Amelie round and get the power that I always knew I deserved. I smiled at that thought.

I had decided that I was going to take her tonight and lock her up in one of the warehouses. Not the obvious warehouses , but the ones that were located near the old shoe factory, only a handful of people knew where it was or that it even existed. I had already set up the room ready for her, for tonight. I had a feeling that tonight was going to be a fun night.


	20. Chapter 20

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty

**Katie's POV**

After a while I fell asleep cuddled up to Jason. When I woke up, it was around about 8pm and I was in Eve's bed on my own. I got out and made my way downstairs where everyone was sat talking. No one had seen me enter, so I went straight into the kitchen to get some water. I think Michael knew I was up, because I saw him look out of the corner of his eye at me. Plus he probably heard my heat beat.

I walked over to the cupboard and got down a glass, just as I was about to go to the sink; someone grabbed me and I dropped my glass. I tried to fight against them, but it was futile, they had hold of me and I couldn't get out. Next thing I know, I'm being dragged out of the back door just as Michael, Shane and Jason all came into the kitchen.

I was soon being shoved into a vamp car and sped off into the night.

**Michael's POV**

I was sat in the living room talking to Eve, Shane, Claire and Jason. We were talking about how every ones days have been.

I heard an extra heart beat in the room and I saw Katie come in at the corner of my eye. It was obvious she didn't want to attract any attention so I left her to it as she went into the kitchen. The next thing I knew I heard a glass smashing in the kitchen. "Girls stay here. Shane, Jason, come with me" I ordered as I left the sofa with Shane and Jason just behind me. We walked into the kitchen to see Katie being dragged out of the back door.

I went as fast as I could out the door using my vamp speed, but I was too late. The vamp car was already half way down the road. Well at least I know it's a vamp that has her, so all I have to do is phone Amelie and she can order all the vampires into one room.

I walked back into the kitchen with my head held down, I could see that Shane was getting frustrated and Jason looking guilty. He must think this is his fault. "Hey, it's not your fault" I told him as I came towards him. "It is my fault. I shouldn't have left her alone, I should have stayed with her" He shouted at me, I could tell that he wanted to cry; but he remained strong, for Katie's sake most likely.

Just then Eve came into the kitchen with Claire hot on her heels, she took one look at Jason then at me, and then she went straight over to Jason and pulled him into her arms. She started telling him everything was going to be ok, I guess she figured it was Katie that was causing him so much pain.

I told Claire to phone Amelie immediately; she did as told and got straight onto the phone. I was about to leave the house to go look for Katie, when Oliver came shooting across the room and in front of me. "Where do you think you're going?" He hissed at me.

"To go look for Katie" I screamed at him. I tried to move him out of the way, but he was to strong, he soon had me pinned up against the wall. "Calm down Michael; we're here now. We are going to save Katie no matter what; but in order for us to do this, you need to tell us what you know" Oliver roared at me. I then noticed that Amelie, Sam and Myrnin were stood in the kitchen.

Oliver released me so I could tell them what I knew. I told them everything I knew, about me finding her in hysterical crying states, which she wouldn't even tell me what was causing her to end up in them, about the vamp car I saw speeding off. "Right, so you are sure that it was a vamp car?" Sam asked me. I nodded in reply; he looked ten times more scared now than he did before.

"We need to find her soon, I fear that she and the baby are in more danger now then what they would have been if it was a human who had took her" Amelie said with concern all over her eyes. I saw Oliver and Myrnin give her questioning looks, so I told them she was pregnant. Myrnin and Oliver both looked at each other in amazement.

After a while we had come up with a plan and Amelie had called all vampires to meet in Founders square.


	21. Chapter 21

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-one

**Katie's POV**

I woke up on a mattress that had been placed on the floor, who ever had took me obviously wanted me to be comfortable, seeing as there was a pillow and a quilt. I sat up trying to remember something; the only thing I could remember was being pushed into a car and speeding off, I also remember the vamp making a sharp turn and I smashed my head on the door and then…..darkness.

I looked around at my surroundings trying to figure out where I was. I didn't recognise anything here; I got up and went over to the door. It was locked, should have guessed that. I sighed and went back over to the 'bed'; where I sat down and tried to figure out what to do. Just as I was about to give up and lay down, someone came into the room.

I looked at them closely as he shut the door and locked it; when he turned around, I realised it was Brandon. "What do you want?" I asked him, I tried to keep my voice fierce, but it quavered towards the end. He just smiled at me and came and stood in front of me. "You are the key. The key to which could lead me to greater things" He said proudly to me. I just rolled my eyes; I should have guessed that, he always was a sleazy bastard.

I stood up so I was face to face with him; well that wasn't technically correct, seeing as he was taller by like 3 or 4 inches. I needed to get out of here, but the only way I could do that though, was if I got him to let me go. I smiled teasingly at him, as I walked around him and sat myself on the table.

"If I'm the key, then shouldn't you turn me?" I asked him seductively, with a wink on the end. It made me feel sick to my stomach, flirting with him. Right now I just wanted to kill him and go back to the ones I cared about; but I had to be careful, it wasn't just me in danger, it was my unborn child as well.

Brandon smiled at and made his way over to where I was. "You never used to be like this" He said to me as he moved a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Like what" I asked him as I slid off the table and placed my hand on his chest. By this point, I really hated myself, but I had to do it to ensure the safety of my baby. He smiled at me seductively before moving in to kiss me.

**Sam's POV**

Amelie had called all vamps to Founders square, we figured that the vamp or vamps that weren't here, were bound to be the one or ones who had Katie. As all the vamps arrived I started to look around trying to see anyone who wasn't there. I was having no luck so far, but then Oliver was by my side whispering in my ear. "Have you seen Brandon?" He asked me quietly. I shook my head. We both shared the exact same look of horror at the realisation that Brandon had her.

We both went off and got Myrnin, Amelie, Michael, Shane and Jason. We were going to need as many people as we could get. Whether they were vamp or human. We couldn't just go off and save her like we wanted to; for one we didn't know where to start.

"BRANDON!" Jason screamed at us as we told him about whom we worked out had her. "Yeah, do you know something that we should know?" I asked him curiously. "Well, do you know Katie's 13th birthday where she went skitz at him?" We all nodded to him, then he carried on "The reason she went skitz at him was because for the last 4 months before her birthday, he had been doing things to her, things that would scar any child" He told us. By the end we were all furious and ready to kill Brandon, ten times over.

"He was molesting her?" Amelie asked him, fury raiding her voice. Jason just nodded to her, and I could see the fury building in her eyes. Brandon was in for it now, and if he lays one finger on her, I will personally make him suffer before we kill him.

**Katie's POV**

He kissed me softly as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer into him. I tried not to flinch, I felt like screaming and crying; I wanted to be sick. I hated every moment of it, but as long as this stopped him from hurting me and my baby, I didn't care. I broke away from the kiss as I moved my hand down his chest.

He looked down at me smiling. "I'm glad you see it my way" He said to me before picking me up and putting me on the table. I didn't know what to do from here, but I wasn't going to let him get as far with me as he wanted to. He then leant back down and kissed me tenderly, I would rather die than be doing this, but I needed to be safe and this was the only way.


	22. Chapter 22

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-two

**Michael's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Brandon molested her and she never told me. Why didn't she tell me? I could have protected her, I could have stopped it. By this point we all shared the exact same look of fury and by the looks of it, we all wanted to kill Brandon. I looked at Sam who started to tell everyone that he had an idea of where she might be.

After he told us, we all made our way to the warehouses near the old shoe factory. I never knew this place existed I thought to myself as I observed round the premises after getting out of the car.

**Katie's POV**

I was playing along with it so far, that was until he started to move his hands down to my breasts. I automatically smacked his hands away and pushed him back away from me. He looked at me angered before he moved forward and smacked me around the face.

"How dare you" He shouted at me as he hit me again. He grabbed me and through me into the corner of the room, then came over and pinned me down. I tried to free myself, but it was no use, he was vamp; I had no chance. I needed to escape, but in order to do that, I needed to distract him. I managed to get my arm free, and I slowly moved my hand down his body.

He looked at me curiously, but didn't try to stop me. I started to play with the button on his jeans, and then he released my other arm. So I moved him over so I was straddling him, he smiled up at me, obviously not as angered as he was just seconds ago. I knew this would work; I undid the buttons on his shirt and slowly kissed down his chest until I came to the top of his jeans.

As one of my hands undid the button on his jeans, the other went into his pocket and got the key. He didn't notice seeing as he was enjoying himself too much. As soon as I had the key in my hand I leant back up and whispered in his ear. "Go get settled on the bed, I'll be there soon. I just want to get myself more appealing" I whispered sexily in his ear and kissed him lightly on his lips. He smiled at me and got up and headed over to the bed.

As soon as his back was turned I walked straight to the door and unlocked it. I turned around just to make sure he hadn't noticed. He hadn't he was too busy undressing; I turned back to the door and opened it and ran out as fast as I could. I made it towards the old factory before Brandon was behind me, grabbing me and putting a knife to my throat.

"You didn't think I was that stupid did you?" He asked me as he pushed the knife slightly harder on my throat. Then I heard car doors shutting and the next thing I knew Brandon had slit me and made a run for it. I fell to the floor, but luckily he hadn't cut my throat, he cut just below it, the cut went from halfway across my chest to my right shoulder. It was a deep cut and I could feel myself slipping into darkness, but I fought against it.

Next thing I knew Jason had me in his arms telling me everything was ok, and Shane was wrapping a blanket around me and putting pressure on my wound. I felt like crying with happiness but I didn't have the energy. As I looked around, I saw Oliver and Myrnin had Brandon pinned against a wall with their fangs bearing at him. I didn't get time to look for Michael or Amelie, as I slid into darkness.

**Michael's POV**

Myrnin and Oliver had Brandon pinned against a wall and Amelie was phoning for an ambulance and her guards. I looked around to try and find Katie; I spotted her lying in Jason's arms and Shane tending to her injuries. I ran over to them and saw Jason crying and Shane frantically looking for a pulse.

"She's still alive, but only just. We need to get her to the hospital as soon as possible" I said picking her up off of Jason's arms. I ran over to the ambulance that had just pulled up and passed her over to them. When the ambulance had left, I ran back and grabbed Jason to take him to the hospital; but before I went I told Shane to go back to the girls and to look after them. He nodded to me then headed off back home.

We arrived at the hospital and got directed straight to Katie's room. As we entered she was crying her eyes out and looked terrible. What did he do to her?


	23. Chapter 23

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-three

**Katie's POV**

I woke up in a hospital room with tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn't think why I was crying, and then it all came flooding back to me. My dad beating me half to death, me being pregnant, Amelie and Sam being my biological parents, the visits from Brandon, the memories, Brandon kidnapping me and the things I had to do to escape; all of it, everything came back to me at once.

Soon I was hysterically crying, and just when I thought it couldn't get worse, Michael and Jason came in. With anger, sadness, worry and concern raiding both their eyes. That just made me cry even harder; I was crying so much that it wasn't just emotionally hurting me, but physically. I felt my heart sink to the pit of my stomach, and then Jason came running over and pulling me into his arms.

He kept telling me everything was ok, I was safe and that nothing will ever happen to me while I'm with him. I soon calmed down to just gentle sobs, Jason was about to kiss me but I turned my head to the side so he only kissed me cheek. Both him and Michael gave me questioning looks. "I had to kiss Brandon to secure my safety; and I didn't want to ruin the kiss with the taste of him. Please don't be angry at me" I told him as I looked into his eyes with so much regret; I hated myself for what I had to do, just to keep me and my baby safe.

"I'm not mad at you; you did what you had to do. It's not your fault" He told me moving a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear; he then kissed my forehead and smiled at me. I smiled weakly back at him. "Can you help me to the bathroom please?" I asked him taking his hand in mine. He nodded and helped me up. I couldn't stand very well, I felt dizzy and disorientated; I also felt light headed and a little sick to be honest.

As I was brushing my teeth and rinsing my mouth out with mouthwash, several times over, Jason kept his arm wrapped around my waist to help support me. He then helped me back to the hospital bed and pulled the cover over me. He then kissed me softly on the lips, that one kiss from him made everything better. I pulled him onto the bed next to me and cuddled up in his arms, taking in his scent. He always did smell gorgeous.

I realised then that Michael was stood awkwardly at the door, I smiled at him and he nodded and left the room. I wonder what will happen to Brandon. Whatever happens to him isn't enough. I hope he suffers every minute of it. I suddenly sat straight up in the bed and Jason looked at me. "Is the baby ok?" I asked him panicking at the thought of there being something wrong with our child.

"I don't know; I'll go ask the doctor to come have a look ok?" He asked me as he got off the bed and made his way out the room. He soon re-entered the room with Dr Mills behind him. Dr Mills smiled at me. "How are we feeling today then?" He asked me. "Better than I was" I replied with certainty.

He smiled at me again, before a nurse came in with the scan machine. The nurse set it up as Dr Mills put the gel on my belly; I flinched at the pain that came when he spreaded it. He looked at me with an apologetic look. I smiled at him as Jason took my hand. Dr Mills spent a few minutes locating the baby; when he found it I heard the heartbeat. The sound of my baby's heart made me smile, and I felt as if everything would be okay.

**Jason's POV**

As Dr Mills put the gel on Katie's belly I saw her flinch, I'm assuming it was cold or it hurt seeing as her belly was still bruised from before. After that I took her hand in mine; as soon as we heard the heartbeat of our baby I saw a massive smile spread across her face. I loved seeing her so happy, it made my heart smile. Just then the doctor pointed to where our baby was. I never thought I would have let alone want a family, but since I met Katie, I wanted a family; I wanted to be happy.

**Amelie's POV**

I was currently stood in front of Brandon, who was being held by Oliver and Myrnin. Sam was by my side looking just as angered as I felt. How dare he do that to Katie, to OUR daughter; I now regretted giving her away. That was the worst mistake of my life, if I had just kept her, she wouldn't have had to suffer all her life.

I kept my distance from Brandon, because if I get anywhere within reach of him, I'm afraid my actions may take over. I also tried to keep Sam away from him as well, seeing as Sam was much closer to Katie then I was, he'd stayed there for her in her life, were as I only got involved when necessary.

"Why Brandon? Why cause so much pain and misery to her?" I asked him calmly. He just smiled wickedly at me, obviously enjoying this. I saw Sam move closer out the corner of my eye. I quickly put my hand out and grabbed his before he could get any closer to him. He looked at me furiously, but nodded and came back to my side, still holding my hand.

"Answer her" Myrnin screeched in his ear pulling Brandon's arm harder behind his back. That wouldn't hurt him that much, if not at all. His smile just got bigger. "Because she was vulnerable and so easy to use. Then when I found out she was your daughter; I saw my opportunity to get my own back on her while gaining more power from you." He replied, very proud of himself.

I felt the anger boil inside of me, but I managed to control it, but only just. "Why do you need to get your own back?" I asked him firmly. "Because she denied my command and I never got to punish her for it, seeing as she denied me as her patron on her birthday" He answered, obviously reliving that day in his head.

I looked at Sam, who was trying to hold back his anger. "What should we do with him?" I asked Sam; he looked at me surprised then his facial expression went back to being neutral. "Whatever we do, he better suffer every minute of it" Sam spat out at him. I took it in then nodded to Oliver who nodded back and him and Myrnin took Brandon out of my sight to go lock him in the cells; attached to silver chains of course.


	24. Chapter 24

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-four

**A few days later…..**

**Katie's POV**

I'd been released from the hospital a couple of days ago, I spent the first night at the glass house; but then Jason asked me if I wanted to stay with him in his apartment. I agreed; he was the love of my life and the father of my child. I needed him more than anyone in the world, plus it meant more private time. If you know what I mean.

I'd also been avoiding Sam and Amelie lately, still trying to get my head around everything. I couldn't hide from them forever; I knew that better than anyone. I would eventually have to face them and discuss the matters with them. I was just waiting for the right time to approach the subject; and Brandon; well I didn't even want to think of Brandon. He was a sleazy bastard, and I hated him with a passion.

As all these thoughts were racing through my head, when I suddenly felt Jason wake up next to me. I turned to him and smiled, to which he returned with an even greater smile. Since I had moved in with him, he'd been over the moon; and was much more relaxed knowing that I was safe. He also enjoyed waking up next to me every day; I enjoyed it just as much. I kissed him lightly on the lips before getting out of the bed and going to the bathroom.

When I was finished freshening up, I came out to see that Jason was still laid on the bed with nothing but his boxers on. I smiled at him as I made my way over. I slowly kissed him as I moved my hand down his chest. He soon pulled me on top of him so I was straddling him. I pulled back from the kiss and gave him a teasing smile. "Later" I said giving him one last kiss before getting off of him and making my way to the living room.

I walked through the living room and into the kitchen to make some toast and coffee for me and Jason. Just as I was finished and placing everything on the table, Jason came in and wrapped his arms around my waist as he kissed my neck. "Jason…" I playfully scolded him. I felt him smile against my skin. "Yeah?" He asked playing innocent as he carried on kissing my neck.

"Down boy. You can't touch this" I countered back as I released myself from his grip and grabbed a slice of toast. "I think you'll find I already have" He said while winking at me and grabbing his own slice of toast. I blushed at him before grabbing my coffee and downing it. He laughed at me playfully. "So; what's the plan for today?" He asked me curiously.

"I'm not that sure. I think I might arrange to talk to Sam and Amelie" Jason nodded understandingly at me. "What are you doing today then?" I asked him. He looked at me mischievously before answering. "Wouldn't you like to know" He stated with even more mischievousness in his face and voice. I looked at him annoyed. He sighed playfully before speaking. "I'm planning something special if you must know; and no I will not tell you what" He said to me.

"Fine" I stated before wrapping my arms around him and kissing him sensually. Just as the kiss started to deepen, I decided to break it and go text Sam to see if he and Amelie can meet me, so we can discuss matters.

**Sam's POV**

I'd been feeling quite sad over the last few days, seeing as Katie had been avoiding me. I'd been so close to her before all this happened. She seems to be quite distant over the last few days. I hope she will open up to me soon, I am her father and I know that's still a shock to her, but she always wanted me as a dad. I remember Michael telling me so many times how Katie wished I was her father. She now has that chance but seems to be denying it worse than I could ever have anticipated.

Just then my phone buzzed in front of me; I assumed it was Amelie or Michael, seeing as they were the only ones that talked to me lately. Katie did have the odd word or two with me, but she tried to avoid me as much as possible. It was still a great shock to her I guess; too much too handle. I looked at my phone and picked it up and to my surprise it was from Katie. I smiled happily down at my phone as I opened the text.

**Can you and Amelie meet me at common ground at around 12?**

I guess she's about ready to talk to us about the whole situation. She probably has a million and one questions bubbling up inside of her. I'll reply to her then I'll call Amelie and tell her.

**Yeah sure; we will see you there.**

After I had sent the conformation text, I went into my contacts and phoned Amelie telling her that Katie wanted to meet us at common grounds, she agreed instantly and said she'd see me there. I'm so glad Katie is going to talk to us, I've missed her; she means a lot to me, being my own flesh and blood and all.

**Katie's POV**

"Well that's sorted" I sighed to myself. I then felt Jason wrapping his arms around me. "When do you have to go?" He asked me sadly. "12" I replied nervously. This was going to be a conversation that would take a lot out of me, I mean come on, seriously, this was enough to send most kids my age into turmoil or extreme happiness. Depends on the child I guess.

"Well it's 10:30 now. So I think that you should go get ready" He commanded me as he scanned my body. I realised that I was only in my lingerie and he was only in his boxers. I laughed and nodded my head. "I think you'd better get dressed as well, otherwise I'm going to end up being late" I smirked at him before walking into the bedroom. He walked in after me and watched me intently as I chose my outfit.

I decided on my black skinny jeans, my red converse and I 'borrowed' Jason's Metallica top. He looked at me grinning wildly. "My clothes suit you. I should let you wear them more often" He told me winking as he got up and put on his blue jeans and his plain black t-shirt. "That's not fair. You know how I love you in that t-shirt" He just grinned at me. "That's the whole point" he stated moving over to me and pulling me into his arms, kissing me lovingly.

That would have been a perfect moment; if it wasn't for the fact that I and to run to the toilet to throw my guts up. Thanks a lot; I can clearly see my baby was telling me to go before we got carried away.


	25. Chapter 25

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-five

**Katie's POV**

I was just about to leave the house to go meet Sam and Amelie, when Jason reached out and pulled me into his arms. "Jason…" I scolded him. He smiled and kissed me, then took my hand in his and led me out the door. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "Walking you there, like the gentlemen I am" I scoffed at his words trying to hold back laughter.

He looked at me with sad eyes, that made my mood change and I automatically pulled him into an embrace telling him how sorry I was; and that he was only thinking of me and my safety; and also that he was a gentlemen. He smiled at me with victory before locking the door and leading me down to common grounds.

**Sam's POV**

It had just gone 12 and I was sat in common grounds waiting for Katie and Amelie to arrive. I would have expected Amelie to be here on time, she sounded ecstatic on the phone, when I told her Katie wanted to talk to us. I was drinking my coffee slowly as I waited; Oliver came and had a short conversation with me before he had to go back to work.

I looked out the window to see Katie arriving with Jason. She hadn't said anything about Jason being here for the conversation, but to my surprise she just kissed him and told him goodbye before she came into common grounds and sat down across from me.

Oliver turned round and saw Katie and nodded to her, she nodded back to him. Was that some sort of secret coding? I wonder… I was pulled out of my trail of thought by Katie speaking. "I'm glad you could come" She said cheerfully before looking around. "And where is Amelie?" She questioned me still looking around for her. "I'm not sure of that myself" I replied honestly to her as I too started to look round for her.

Just as I was about to get my phone to call her she came through the doors and joined us at our table. She sat next to me and we both looked at Katie waiting for her to start the conversation. "Amelie, Sam. I know that I have been avoiding you lately, but can you really blame me?" We just both shook our heads, knowing full well that any child of Katie's age would most likely have reacted the same way.

"I wanted to know what you guys wanted to do about this" She asked us. Me and Amelie looked at each other, we had discussed this a few times with each other since we had told Katie. I nodded to Amelie and she nodded back, understanding that we should tell her what we had discussed.

"Katie, before we answer that, we wanted to give you our greatest apologies. We did not know that your father was abusive or a drunk for that matter. When we first met him and his wife, he seemed so in control and perfect for the responsibility of a child" She pleaded to Katie in the hope of forgiveness. Katie just smiled at us as a way of accepting our apology.

We both smiled back before Amelie carried on.

**Katie POV**

"Me and Sam where wondering if you would give us a try as your parents. I know that I haven't been there for you while growing up, whereas Sam has. So I would like to make up for that if it is ok with you of course" She told me kindly. I thought about it first. I wanted to make sure that I was ready for letting them into my life, I had a long think then I decided on an answer. I smiled at them and nodded my head, showing my acceptance of their request.

They both smiled brightly at me, before we got into a deep conversation to get to know each other better.

**Jason's POV**

I had just left Katie at common grounds, so I went into town to start getting stuff ready for the surprise I was doing for her. After everything, I thought that she deserved to have something good happen so I decided on surprising her. I walked over to the store and bought the things I needed to set up the room so that it looked romantic.

I was walking down to the only descent jewellery store in town, to go fetch the necklace I had ordered for Katie a few weeks ago. I walked in and went up to the counter and got the necklace. It was a gold chain with a heart locket on it. On the locket it said 'I love you, always' and I was planning on putting a picture in it; but I still hadn't decided what of yet.

By the time I had made it home it was 3 in the afternoon. So I got straight to work on setting up the place ready for tonight.


	26. Chapter 26

**ALL RIGHTS GO TO RACHEL CAINE!**

Chapter twenty-six

**That night…..**

**Katie's POV**

Sam dropped me off back at home at around 7 at night, after me, him and Amelie had finished our conversation. I thanked Sam as I walked into the apartment; I hoped Jason was home, it was dark outside. I stepped over the threshold and locked the door behind me. I walked into the living room where I could hear music.

I walked in and was struck blind, by how beautiful the place looked. The lights were dimmed and there was candles lit to give the room a romantic glow. The table had been set up beautifully and what made it all perfect, was the gorgeous man stood in the middle of it all smiling at me lovingly. I admired his work as I pulled him into a deep and meaningful kiss.

"I take it you like it" He said grinning at me. "No I don't like it. I LOVE it" I told him bringing him to me for another kiss. "Slow down girl, I think we should eat first. I bet you and the baby are hungry" He said to me smiling before pulling my chair out for me. I smiled at him and took my seat at the table. He then disappeared into the kitchen and emerged a few minutes later with our dinner.

I smiled at him as he sat down; we began our meal and let me tell you it tasted gorgeous. "Did you make this?" I asked him amazed. "Yeah I did" He told me proudly. I smiled at him and we carried on with our meal. When we were finished he took our plates into the kitchen while I sat down on the sofa waiting for him.

He came in moments later and sat next to me. "Katie, I have something for you" He told me taking my hand in his. I looked at him suspiciously, before he pulled out a necklace box. I looked at it then at him. "Katie, I love you with all my heart and I can't survive without you. So to show you how much I love you, I bought you this." He said passing me the box. I took it from his hands and opened it; and in there was the most beautiful necklace known to man.

It was a golden chain with a heart locket attached to it; on the locket it said 'I love you, always' and when I opened it there was a picture of me and Jason from last summer. It was one of my favourite pictures of us together, I was gob smacked at how beautiful it was. Jason smiled at me before taking the necklace from the box and putting it on for me.

"I love it" I told him as I look down at it hanging gracefully around my neck. "I'm glad" He told me before pulling me into his arms and kissing me. The kiss soon heated up and we were in the bedroom.

I was laid in the bed cuddled up to Jason happily. I had my head resting on his chest listening to his heartbeat. I couldn't believe how perfect my life had become over the last few days. I had the love of my life next to me and I was carrying our child. I had an actual mum and dad who loved me and cared for me; although I don't know whether I'm ready to call them mum and dad just yet. I also had the best big brother ever; well technically he was my nephew, but that just seemed so wrong. So he's keeping a brother status instead.

As I fell asleep in Jason's arms, I was so happy thinking how perfect my life was just then at that moment. Then I thought as to how long it would last…

**Authors note:**

**Thank you to those who spent your time reading and reviewing my story. I hope you enjoyed every minute of it; and don't worry I am planning on writing a sequel, so please keep an eye out for it. I appreciate your support of my story and I hope the next one is just as good as this one, if not better. Thanks again; please feel free to review. xx**


End file.
